


Shopping and Coffee

by owlmoose



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 15 Characters Meme, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper goes out for the day, and Tony is suspicious. Even if it is mostly in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15 characters meme on Tumblr, to the prompt "Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark in a love triangle, competing for the affections of another." This might make a longer story someday. Set between Iron Man 2 and The Avengers.

Tony stared across the room at Pepper, not quite certain he’d heard her right. “You have… plans? With someone who isn’t me?” 

“Contrary to popular opinion, Tony Stark is not at all times the center of the universe.” Pepper crossed her arms with half a smile. “And somehow I don’t think you’d be up for shopping and coffee.”

“I have coffee!” Tony flung a hand toward the espresso machine in the corner. “Shipped in from Italy, every day. And as for shopping, everything money can buy is at your fingertips, right here through the Internet. Why go out at all?”

“The fact that you even ask that question is exactly why I’m going with someone else.” Pepper shook her head, and Tony thought he heard her chuckle. “I’ll be back in time for dinner. Maybe.”

Tony flopped back in his chair. “Fine. Enjoy your ‘fun’.” She started up the stairs as he glared at her back. “At least tell me who it is!”

Pepper turned around. “Oh. It’s Natalie— I mean, Natasha. Tasha Romanoff. She’s in town for some SHIELD business, and we decided to catch up. Want me to say hi?”

“Hmph.” Tony swiveled back around in his chair and poked at the keyboard. “Like she’d want to hear from me.”

This time he knew he wasn’t imagining it: Pepper laughed. “I’ll see you later, Tony.”

“Fine,” he muttered, jabbing at the keys again as Pepper’s footsteps disappeared up the stairs. “I know what you’re up to, Romanoff. And you aren’t going to get away with it.”


End file.
